It is well known to house wipes in containers. Such containers typically comprise a cylindrical housing with a sealed end and an open end. Wipes are stored in the housing. An end cap is typically provided for the open end, which seals the container ideally in an hermetically sealed environment. An aperture is also provided in the end cap through which wipes are dispensed and which is usually located in a recess which receives the end cap.
Wipes are usually in the form of elongate continuous sheets of moistened or impregnated material with spaced lines of perforations dividing one sheet of material into hand-sized wipes or towelettes. In use of such containers, when a wipe is withdrawn through the aperture, a line of perforations ruptures and a wipe is released from the sheet of material, with the intention of leaving a tail of the next wipe projecting through the cap aperture.